


Santa Baby - One Kiss From You

by Kelkat9



Series: Santa Baby [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Two months after moving in together, Jonathon and Rose go on a shopping trip.  Their first public kiss happens.





	Santa Baby - One Kiss From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> Kiss prompt on tumblr. Thanks Goingtothetardis!

Holding hands in public and strolling through Spitafields was just one of the new normal coupley things Rose and Jonathon now enjoyed.  Two months since she moved into Jonathon’s flat and each day, they learned how well they fit. Or rowed until one of them burst out with some insecurity.  But it was always followed by hesitant words pried from one another until the torrent of emotions poured out. Shagging forgiveness and understanding were the icing on the cake.

Still…her Doctor wasn’t the kind to share.  Even that evening, he’d pouted and whinged about shopping.  Well shopping or sharing her with the public. Dr. Jonathon Smith remained a public figure, CEO of Vortex Industries and one of the most eligible bachelors in London.

Not really.  Rose smirked and held her head high.  Yep, her Doctor was well and truly taken.  Multiple times and with great satisfaction.

In fact, it took a whispered promise of such taking mixed with a slight nip to cajole him from the limo.

Funny part was, once out amongst the bustling crowds, hand in hand, an excitement and lightness emerged in him.  The Doctor, known as the Oncoming Storm to some of his employees, was a secret shopping, bartering virtuoso. Rose revelled in how he relaxed, brushing off dark and looming corporate authority for the fun of finding treasure amidst the booths and tables.

Bumping her shoulder against his, they stopped at various booths, chatting with artists or diving into stalls of antiques and bric-a-brac.

“You know you can decorate…if you want.” The words seemed out of know where and Rose eyed him.

“I already brought stuff with me.”  She focused on a blue silk scarf, anxiety rising to the surface.  “If there’s something you don’t like—”

“What? No!”  He slid the scarf from her hand, running across his long, talented fingers.  “We’ll take two of these,” he informed the sales woman pulling notes from his billfold before turning back to Rose.

“I just thought we might, I dunno, buy some things together.  Complete our merger so to speak.”

“Merger?” A giggle bubbled up and all the anxiety vanished.  “Didn’t know that’s what moving in together was. Maybe we should make a logo, let PR do a whole announcement.  The papps could give us one of those names like TomKat or Brangelina.” He scowled, accepting the sack from the vendor who smiled brightly at Rose sharing her amusement.

“I’m being serious.  We have my stuff and your stuff and we lumped it together and all.  But what about we buy things together. Like the groceries only something to look at.”

Rose sucked in her bottom lip considering his suggestion.  Not that grocery shopping together hadn’t been an adventure.  At least the first few times. If that was any indication there would be vigorous negotiating like there was for the great tea debate or the ice cream battle or worse, the Star Wars versus Star Trek conflict. 

“So, like you want us to buy an area rug or a new sofa?”

“What’s wrong with the sofa?  I like our sofa, it’s leather and soft and has so many interesting memories.”  A slight swagger entered his strut. Rose rolled her eyes. “And I meant something personal like artwork that reflects our aesthetic.”

“We’re not hanging porn in the living room.  My mum visits.” His face turned beet red and he sputtered.

“Porn?  Rose Tyler I would never.  Now tasteful erotica is a different matter.  Like that over there.” He pointed to an abstract statute of lovers intertwined.

“How about some pictures of us?” Rose countered.

“With your mother visiting?” His voice pitched up and his grip tightened on her hand.  “I mean what we do –”

“Oh my God! Stop,” she gasped, laughter bursting out.  “Not that. And I thought you erased all that stuff.” Now her cheeks heated and she hoped no paparazzi was around.

“Welll,” he drew out looking across the stalls, again, a certain arrogant satisfaction oozing out.

“How about a picture of just us?  You know, doing fun normal things like going out to eat or shopping like this.?”

Before he could answer a young boy raced up, dark eyes wide he stood and gawked at Jonathon.  “You’re Dr. Smith of Vortex.” His parents walked up and planted a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re so sorry,” the father said.  “Ryan, what did I tell you about running off?”

“But Dad this is Dr. Smith.  He invented the micro processor that runs just about everything!” the enthusiasm rolled off the boy who Rose assessed to be around nine or ten.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Jonathon tugged at his ear before kneeling down to face his young admirer.  “But I did work hard on developing it along with a lot of other brilliant people. Smart, gifted people with dreams, maybe like you.”

Rose’s heart melted a bit.  She’d seen Jonathon contribute to after-school programs.  He believed in encouraging the sciences to the local youths.  The boy’s parents shifted their feet, the mother nervously tugging her long coat around her. 

“It’s okay, Rose assured them as the boy bounced on his feet, still exuding enthusiasm.

“Dad and I repair electronics, not like you but one day, maybe I can learn to invent new things.”  Jonathon looked up at the father and nodded at him.

“With brilliant parents like you have, of course you will.”  Rose knew what was coming and pride welled as Jonathon stood and handed a card to the father.  “I support a few after school programs and camps for kids with an interest in STEM.

“I’ll bet Ryan would enjoy a chance to tinker, maybe try some programming or engineering.  It’s at no cost to the parents. Call the number and tell them I referred you.”

The boys jaw dropped and he directed the most pleading kid look Rose had ever seen at his father who he then hugged within an inch of his life.

“It would mean the world to him,” the mother admitted.  “This is so kind and after we’ve interrupted your night.”

“No worries.  The Doctor and I are always happy to help prompt the STEM program.  After all, people like Ryan are the future of Vortex,” Rose added and winked at the boy.  “And maybe you could do us a favor?” Rose tacked on, pulling her mobile out of her purse and handing it to Ryan’s mother.  “Could I trouble you for a picture? We never get anything other than stuff from the papers. Would you?” Rose opened her camera app.

“What are you doing?” Jonathon whispered, still smiling but tightening his grip on her arms. 

“What you asked, sweetheart.  A picture of us for the flat.”  She turned him to face her, glanced at the mother with a slight smile before yanking him down by the lapels for a surprise, lip smashing kiss.  After the initial gasp, he relaxed, his hand sliding to her back, with only the slightest flicker of his tongue before releasing her. The two turned toward the camera, relaxed, soft smiles as Ryan’s mother snapped them.

“Thank you,” Rose said as the gracious lady returned her phone.

“Many happy memories for both of you,” the woman responded before she walked away arm in arm with her husband and son.

“That was risky,” he murmured into her temple.  “Handing a stranger your phone. You know I’ll have to add more security to it if you’re gonna do that.”

Rose snorted and opened up the photo app.  Tears pricked her eyes as she took in the images.  Her gripping his lapels. His startled expression, the kiss and the post snog picture she would treasure always.

Jonathon hovered over her shoulder, wrapping her in his arms.  “Guess we better go look for frames.”

Rose nodded, emotion thick in her throat.  This was them. Happy, together and even in their darkest moments, she’d look back to remember them kissing in this market.  Sometimes the best moments were spontaneous and in public. Later, snuggled in bed looking at these pics and many more Jonathon would take, he’d agree.

 


End file.
